The Tragedy Of A Fallen Wildcat
by creepyorcool
Summary: A student brings a gun to East High. The entire school is on lockdown with the gang trapped inside with the gunman. The gunman, Derek, targets the six wildcats friends. Someone dies. This story takes place after the shooting.


1Troy's POV :

We all stood in the cemetery. It was raining. Which was fitting, considering the event. As they lowered the casket into the large hole in the ground, my vision became blurred with colors and rain drops. This is the most I've cried since the school shooting, though if it werent for my eyes being red, you couldnt have told with the rain. I wiped my tears. As people started to clear out, i signaled for the gang to wait behind. I needed a moment alone at the tombstone. I walked up to it and dusted off the mud that the rain was already washing off. It read 'RIP Gabriella Montez. Daughter, Student, Friend, Loved One.' I cried more, thinking about the first time we met. I cant believe the first and only girl I've ever loved was gone. I'm glad Derek shot himself after shooting her. I would of done it myself.

I felt the rain stop hitting me from above and a hand upon my shoulder. I turned to see Sharpay holding an umbrella over me in a state I've never seen her before. No pink , no sparkles, no glitter, no feathers and no smile. She was wearing a long frown that seemed to be sincere with a plain black dress. "We have to go now" she said softly motioning to the others. They had been waiting under a tree with their umbrellas as protection from the rain. I nodded my head softly and walked to the others. We piled into my car and I drove them all to the Montez household. It was Taylor who suggested we should visit to give her company in her time of need. Chad and Ryan were both silent on their way their which also was so unlikely.

We pulled up to the Montez house, but it wasnt the same. On a normal day, Gabriella would be there standing on the porch greeting us with a warm smile and maybe some cookies her and her mom had baked. Instead there was a bouquet of flowers from some family member that hasnt came around in years and feels bad for their lost. As we stepped into the house we were surrounded instantly by Gabriella's presence. Pictures, Awards, Certificates, all reminders of her existence not so long ago. As I searched for Ms. Montez I noticed Sharpay eyeing a picture of Gabriella when she working at the country club.

Sharpay's POV-

I walked down a hallway of many frames. 'Number 1 speller in all of 2nd grade ' one certificate read. 'Honer Roll' said a medal hanged next to it. I walked past them and I saw a picture. It was a picture of Gabriella the year she had worked at my dads country club. A flashback hit me right there. [.com/watch?v=T1wDTWaR4OE] When the flashback ended, I was tearing. Taylor and Ryan walked up to me. Ryan was rubbing my back for comfort.

"Was I really that mean to Gabriella?"I blurted out softly. Taylor was taken back, but nodded her head lightly and said, "Honey, you were mean to everybody." She said in the nicest way she could. "But Gabriella... was I that cruel to her?" I was frustrated. With myself. With my behavior. Taylor and Ryan looked at each other then nodded. I was crying now. "I didnt mean to. I'm sorry and now it's too late." I sobbed into Ryans shirt. "It's Okay" Taylor tried to console, Chad and Troy had walked on over by now. "No it's not!" I shouted. "It's okay, she's in a-" Taylor. "She thinks I hated her!" I yelled over Taylor to no one in particular, "I didnt hate her! I didnt!" I begin to cry hard into ryan's shirt again. "And you dont think I miss my best friend!" Taylor yelled at sharpay, then bursted out in tears.

General POV

"We all saw her get shot you know. Not everything's about you" she said in between tears. "We all lost her in way or another. Taylor lost her best friend, I lost my girlfriend. I loved her a lot" Troy said. "Yeah, well you weren't the only one" Chad finally spoke up, shocking everyone, but he was glaring at Ryan. "Shut up Chad..."Ryan's nostrils flared with anger. No one had ever seen either one so angry. "Make me dancer b-"

"STOP ARGUING" , a voice came from the top of the stairs. The wildcats all turned to it. Ms. Montez was making her way down stairs. "You all know that's not what Gabriella would want...You all lost a friend or a best friend or a girl friend... I lost my daughter..MY DAUGHTER IS GONE... and she's never coming back." The friends all looked at each other or at the ground. They had nothing to say.

[Fade To Black.

If you read it all the way till the end,

Tell me what you think. Predictions. Thoughts.

Tell me anything you thought about the story and my writing]


End file.
